cookingmamafandomcom-20200215-history
Hamburger
Hamburger is a dish introduced in Cooking Mama: Cook Off. Info Hamburgers are one of the most common dishes known in the food industry, made from minced meat kneaded with egg, and sometimes onion. It is enjoyed by many and can be used or eaten in a multitude of ways. Hamburgers have a long history in the United States and are heavily associated with America because of this. Although most hamburgers are made with beef, many variations exist including chicken, fish, etc. Cooking Mama: Cook Off Recipe #'Cut up into pieces!' #Tear the lettuce! #Make minced meat! #'Crack an egg!' #Grate! #Add ingredients! #'Knead!' #Make a hamburger! #Spread the butter! #Pan fry! #Choose freely! Ingredients *Buns *Tomato *Lettuce *Beef *Egg *Bread *Salt *Pepper *Nutmeg *Black Pepper *Butter *Pickles *Cheese Cooking Mama: World Kitchen Recipe #Grind the meat! #Dice it fine! #Grate it! #Break an egg! #Add the ingredients! #Knead it! #Make a hamburger! #Spread the butter! #Grill it! #Arrange the food! Ingredients *Beef *Eggs *Butter *Onion *Bread *Salt *Pepper *Items for serving: Mama double-side flag, pudding/custard, tomato, potato Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop Recipe #Cut it up! #Tear the lettuce! #Grind the meat! #Break an egg! #Grate it! #Pick what to use! #Mix it! #Shape it! #Spread the butter! #Grill it! #Kitchen catch! #Set it on the table! Ingredients *Tomato *Lettuce *Beef *Egg *Bread *Onion *Salt *Pepper *Butter *Buns Cooking Mama 5: Bon Appétit! In Cooking Mama 5, you can make a variation of the classic hamburger, the Teriyaki Chicken Burger! Recipe # Tear the lettuce! # Drain it! # Slice it! # Cut a lot of slices! # Pierce it with the fork! # Add salt and pepper! # Add the ingredients! # Cook it! # Cut it in half! # Bake the buns! # Put it between the buns! Ingredients * Lettuce * Tomato * Onion * Chicken Breast * Salt * Pepper * Soy Sauce * Red Pepper (togarashi) * Rice Wine (sake) * Cooking Wine (mirin) * Buns * Boiled Egg * Cheese * Mayonnaise * Whole-Grain Mustard Cooking Mama Let's Cook! In Cooking Mama Let's Cook!, you can make the classic hamburger as well as a variation, the Teriyaki Chicken Burger! Teriyaki Chicken Burger Recipe #Slice it! #Tear the lettuce! #Pierce it with the fork! #Add salt and pepper! #Cook it! #Put it between the buns! Ingredients *Tomato *Lettuce *Chicken Breast *Salt *Pepper *Japanese Sweet Sauce *Cheese *Buns Hamburger Recipe # Use the potato cutter! # Fry it! # Knead it! # Shape it! # Cook it! # Put it between the buns! Ingredients * Potato * Beef * Onion * Buns * Lettuce * Tomato * Cheese * Ketchup * Garnished with a flag Trivia Gallery the-ultimate-hamburger.jpg DSCF0064.JPG|Teriyaki Chicken Burger CMCO_28.png|Hamburger as it appears in Cooking Mama: Cook Off CMWK_01.png|Hamburger as it appears in Cooking Mama: World Kitchen CM3_43.png|Hamburger as it appears in Cooking Mama 3 CM5_46.png|Teriyaki Chicken Burger as it appears in Cooking Mama 5 File:Teriyaki Chicken Burger.png|Teriyaki Chicken Burger as it appears in Cooking Mama Let's Cook! File:Hamburger-0.png|Hamburger as it appears in Cooking Mama Let's Cook! Category:Meat Recipes Category:Recipes Category:CM3 Recipes Category:Vegetable Recipes Category:Egg Recipes Category:WK Recipes Category:CMLC Recipes Category:CO Recipes Category:CM5 Recipes Category:Beef Recipes Category:Poultry Recipes Category:Chicken Recipes